gttodfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
In GTTOD you will face different enemies that divide themselves into 7 classes. Let us go see them! Infantry The infantry (called Derek by the community) is the standard enemy, it is divided in three subcategories Sub-Machine Gunners They are the first to spawn, having only the smg and the grenade, they are easily killed, with even just two hits from the club are enough to kill. They spawn when threat level is 1 Shotgunners They spawn when the threat level is 3, their equipment is the shotgun and have slightly more health than their smg counterpart, making them a bigger threat Riflers They are the elite team of the infantry, having even more health and equipping the assault rifle. They spawn only when the threat level is 3 or higher, they are not that much of a threat if you traverse the level at an high speed, because their projectiles are slow Turret Crab The turret crab (called Jared by the community) is a slow, low health opponent, but with an high damage potential. They aren't really that much of a threat since on shorter distances, a melee is enough to kill them, and on longer distances their head mounted gun their projectiles are easily avoidable (since they are slow). They do not drop any weapon. They spawn when the threat level is 2 Razor The Razor (called Barry by the community) is an enemy with a big healt pool, but it's really slow, and can only melee. Watch out because if they do get close enough to hit, they pack a punch big enough to remove your armor in a single hit; another peculiar thing is that this enemy has a dismeberment mechanich, so he will try to come to you even though he has no legs, so the best way to kill him is to aim either at the head or at the chest. They spawn at all enemy levels Kami Short for kamikaze, (called Sean by the community) this medium mobility, low hp enemy will try it's best to close the distance trying to hit you. They are easily trickable, but watch out, if they come too close, they are able to deal a lot of damage, destroying your armor and removing a good chunk of your health. They spawn at every threat level Seeker This little drone (called Kevin by the community) tries to do the same thing as the Kami class, but they traded away all their health for the ability to fly. Watch out, they can pose a real threat if in big numbers and if you move slowly. Unfortunately, they do spawn only when the threat level is 1 or higher Drone This big drone (called Fredrick) tries to engage the player in mid to short range. Its machineguns are enough to kill the player in a really short period of time, but their projectiles are slow and easily avoidable. Their hp pool isn't that big either, it requires only two melee shots to bring them down. They spawn only when the threat level is 3 or higher and they do not drop anything Brute It's the player nemesis (called Tulli by the community). Equipped with a minigun, and with a big enough hp pool to withstand even rockets. It is really slow, and his projectiles are easily avoidable if you are travelling on a really high velocity. It's not recommended to fight them head to head, but in a more "guerrilla style", where the player shoots and then run away, because unless you have the BHG equipped, the Brute is going to always win in an head to head combact